Nuestra familia
by smell-coffee
Summary: Jade y Tori trabajan juntas, están casadas y tienen una familia propia. Sus tres hijos tiene que lidiar con los problemas típicos de la adolescencia y la fama que trae su apellido. Entra y descubre cómo ésta familia tan especial intenta mantenerse unida a pesar de las adversidades.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de un fic del que mi compañero **_**Ouroboros Life **_** y yo nos encargamos de crear. No es de lo que están acostumbrados a leer, pero de igual manera esperamos que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Victorious no nos pertenece. Los personajes ajenos a la serie si.**

Mi vida es... Normal. Si es que se la puede clasificar así. Aquí, en Los Ángeles, todos tienen vidas raras. Así que creo que la mía, califica para estar dentro del rango de lo "normal" en donde vivo. Iba a decir que también, mi vida, es aburrida. Pero para ser honesto, eso es imposible. Siendo hijo de gente famosa, a uno siempre le pasan cosas y siempre hay cosas que contar. Por ejemplo, esto: tengo una mamá muy amorosa y comprensiva. Ella te puede ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesites, por más ocupada que esté. También está mi madre, con quien puedes ir, si alguien en la escuela te hizo algo y te quieres vengar; ya que su mente es algo... No sé... ¿Retorcida? Así es: soy hijo de dos mujeres. Ambas muy lindas, por cierto. Pero si me llego a enterar que las miras de "mala manera", nos conocerás. A mí y a mis navajas.

Victoria "Tori" Vega y Jadelyn "Jade" West. Ellas se conocieron en la escuela... Ahora que lo pienso, debo hacer una corrección: no es Victoria "Tori" Vega, sino Victoria "Tori" West. WEST. Con mayúsculas ¿ok? ¡Por favor, Dios, que no se enteren de que volví a confundirme con sus apellidos! Sí lo llegan a saber, me mataran. Aunque no creo que mi mamá lo haga, pero estoy completamente seguro de que mi madre si lograría el cometido. Siempre se enoja cuando digo el apellido de soltera de mamá. Según las historias que cuentan las tías Kitty y Trina, Jade era la chica más rebelde de todo Hollywood Arts, su escuela. Y Tori, la chica nueva que entró por un accidente que le ocurrió a mi tía biológica. Según sé, por tres años no se llevaron bien, pero un día, eso cambió: se enamoraron. ¿Cómo fue que pasó eso? Sigue siendo un misterio para mis hermanas y para mí. Mamá siempre se niega a contarnos la historia completa. Sólo no dice que fue cuestión de tiempo, para que ambas se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían por la otra.

Seguramente se preguntarán si soy adoptado. Tienen más que obvias razones para pensar eso. Pero déjenme decirles, que no lo soy. Mis madres fueron a un banco de esperma, cuando tenían veintidós años, y buscaron "una semilla" para Jade. Mi mamá fue quien logró convencerla, aun todavía no sé cómo. Otro misterio familiar. Bueno, de ahí nací yo: Aaron Jori West. Cuando cumplí dos años, volvieron a ir al "banco especial para mamás sin papás". Sus palabras, no las mías. Por lo menos, así llamaban al lugar cuando comencé a hacer preguntas a los seis años.

Nuevamente, buscaron otro donante. Pero ésta vez, para Tori. Aunque nunca se imaginaron que obtendrían dos bebés en vez de uno. Gemelas. Mis hermanas Angelique y Zoe West. Yo tengo un parecido a mi madre, pero obviamente, con rasgos mucho más masculinos. Y no es por ser engreído ni nada por el estilo, pero de verdad que soy guapo... OK. Eso sí que sonó engreído. Lo que quise decir es que, todas las chicas de Hollywood Arts me buscan, pero yo ya tengo novia. Lo siento, chicas. Éste muchacho ya tiene dueña. Aunque en verdad no sé si me buscan porque soy sexy o porque mis madres son de las mujeres más codiciadas y exitosas de toda California. En otras palabras, eso significa "tener contactos". Otro misterio sin resolver ¿no lo creen? Mis hermanas casi no tienen parecido a mamá. Claro que tienen un buen rostro femenino. Pero ya que no se parecen físicamente a ella, supongo que han de haber salidas parecidas a su padre.

Tori siempre dice que tengo buen corazón, que soy capaz de ayudar a la gente que en verdad lo necesita... Y... Que doy miedo. En palabras de ella: "Aaron, yo sé que eres un buen chico, pero cuando te da por sacar tus navajas, me recuerdas a tu madre cuando tenia tu edad. Y también sé que, al igual que ella, puedes causar mucho pánico entre la gente y blah blah blah." Dios, que tampoco se enteren que hablo así de ella o me quitaran mi navaja especial. La misma que usaron en la película "Switchblade". Mi hermana Angelique es extravagante. Adicta a la moda, como tía Trina. Aunque a veces te puede responder de manera muy cortante, como mi madre. Mientras que Zoe es una de las personas más lindas que puedes llegar a conocer.

Yo, cómo lo hicieron mis madres cuando eran jóvenes, estudio en Hollywood Arts. Quiero ser actor cómo Tori y guionista cómo Jade. Mis hermanas van a la escuela secundaría "Vaya-A-Saber-Dios" de California. No me mal interpreten: no sé cómo se llama su escuela porque poco me importa. La verdad, no me importa nada. De cualquier forma, ellas quieren ir a Hollywood Arts en cuanto terminen la secundaria.

Así que aquí estamos: Aaron, Angelique y Zoe West. Somos felices... O al menos, yo lo soy. Si alguna de mis hermanas no lo es, nunca las he oído quejarse. Cuando eramos pequeños, tuvimos algunos problemas: algunas de las madres de nuestros amigos no querían que sus hijos se juntaran con nosotros. Ya saben, por ser "producto de un matrimonio homosexual". Pero en cuanto supieron quienes eran nuestras madres, todo el mundo nos quería en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Incluso personas que ni conocíamos. ¿No es eso loco?

Siendo sincero: ¿qué más puedo pedir? Tengo una familia que me ama, amigos desinteresados y la mejor novia del mundo. Sí, tal vez seamos algo disfuncionales. Pero esto es Los Ángeles, California, y lo que pasa aquí, está en boca de todo el mundo. Así es cómo mucha gente, que ni siquiera conozco, ya me conoce. Conoce quien soy y conoce mi historia. Pero igualmente, no me canso de repetirla.

Soy Aaron Jori West, hijo de Victoria y Jadelyn West, dos mujeres muy hermosas, codiciadas y de buen corazón. Tengo dos hermanas, Angelique y Zoe West. Vivo en Los Ángeles y estoy más que orgulloso de la familia que tengo.

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Merece un COMENTARIO? (amigo Ouroboros, ya puse comentario, ¿Ves? Jejeje) Por favor dejen una opinión, critica o idea, nosotros no nos enojamos de que eso, lo tomamos muy bien porque gracias a ustedes nosotros crecemos como escritores. Por favor, comenten, el teclado no les va a comer la mano jejeje.**


	2. Traumas,Costumbres

_**Disclaimer: Victorious no nos pertenece, aunque poco importa ya que lo cancelaron, los personajes ajenos a la serie si.**_

* * *

**POV Aaron**

Aun no entiendo cómo me convenciste para ver ésta película." Me dijo Angelique.

"Yo si lo entiendo." Comentó Zoe. "¿Quieres que te lo explique?" La segunda de mis hermanas ni le dio tiempo a la primera, para responder, porqué directamente siguió hablando. Típico de ella. "Él dijo que te daría 50 dólares si veías toda la película. Completa." Puntualizó. "Yo sólo pasaba por aquí, escuché la conversación y me uní al trato." ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que explicarlo todo?! ¡Y jamás se calla! "Lo que en verdad no se entiende es cómo sigues creyendo en su palabra. Seguramente ésta película será tan sangrienta, terrorífica y violenta, que en algún momento saldrás gritando y corriendo del susto, con su risa cómo sonido de fondo."

¡Odio que siempre tenga la razón! Había convencido a Angelique de ver "Switchblade 3 - The Last Stab" conmigo y de un momento para otro, Zoe terminó metida en el medio de mi broma privada. ¡Maldita sea! Sí que es lista. Sólo he realizado ésta "jugada" a Angelique una veces desde que las gemelas nacieron. Pero la pequeña Zoe es tan observadora que se dio cuenta de mi juego enseguida. Algunas veces pienso que es tan inteligente, que podría asesinar a alguien y hacer que todo parezca cómo si lo hubiese hecho la tía Trina. OK. Ya lo sé: mal ejemplo. Pero ustedes se pueden imaginar el ejemplo que más les guste.

¡Gracias Dios por el silencio! Ya ninguna de las dos hablaba. Mejor para mi propósito. Sólo espero que la sabelotodo no arruine el momento. Se venía la mejor parte de la película, donde la típica rubia sexy y tonta es asesinada: una puñalada en la espalda, directa en el corazón. Era la primera muerte de todo el film. Hasta el momento, sólo habían mostrado cómo el típico grupo de estudiantes salía a acampar. Todo parecía perfecto, pero yo sabía que en menos de unos minutos, cuando la porrista fuera a buscar preservativos al auto, no volvería jamás. El ambiente en la casa ayudaba mucho a mi macabro plan: las luces estaban apagadas y, dado que nuestra madre fue quien eligió la decoración, a oscuras se ve más tétrica de lo que ya es.

Afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y a veces se veían rayos seguidos por retumbantes truenos. Mis hermanas pusieron cara de asco con toda la sangre que había en la pantalla. De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar una silueta en el marco, a la que justo un rayo (con su respectivo trueno) acompañaron. Mis hermanas gritaron a la vez que sacudían sus piernas en el aire, para luego abrazarme con más fuerza de lo que mi tía Kitty lo hace, pidiéndome así que las defendiera y no las dejara morir. Nuestra madre, completamente empapada, entró a grandes pasos con dos bolsas de papel bajo cada brazo, seguida por nuestra madre, quien estaba igual de mojada, pero con una sola bolsa.

"¿Alguna vez dejaras de abrir las puertas a patadas, Jade?" Preguntó algo molesta a la vez que encendía las luces. Mis hermanas se relajaron un poco, dejándome respirar. Estaba seguro de que les quedaría un pequeño trauma. Igualmente, no era nada. Yo había tenido miles de eso, cuando era pequeño y entraba al cuarto de mis madres sin golpear. Ya se imaginan de qué clase de "traumas" estoy hablando. Pero a pesar de ellos, salí bien ¿no?

"No podía sacar llaves porque tenía las manos ocupadas." Se defendió Jade.

"Pudiste haber tocado el timbre con el pie, en vez casi tirar la puerta abajo y ocasionarle un pequeño infarto a nuestras hijas." Ésta vez, en el tono de voz de mamá se denotaba preocupación.

"Eso no importa. De igual manera, esa película les hubiera causado uno." Dijo mi madre, señalando lo que sucedía en el televisor.

Mamá volteó para ver el televisor. Luego, sus ojos cayeron directamente sobre mí. "Tú quieres que tus hermanas tengan traumas ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella.

"¡Pfff! ¿Qué son uno o dos traumas?" Fue mi sarcástica respuesta.

"O diez." Intervino una de las gemelas. Me levanté del sofá, tomé la mojada bolsa que Tori aun cargaba y me dirigí a la cocina para guardar los nuevos comestibles. Mamá exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro. Cómo diciendo: 'Mi hijo no tiene remedio.'

"Aaron, no puedes tratar a tus hermanas cómo si fueran alguno de tus amigos." Dijo con voz calmada, aunque su mirada era de reproche.

"Él ni siquiera tiene amigos." Se escuchó desde la sala. Mi madre estaba entretenida mirando algo en su PearPhone XD pero sonrió por el comentario de la gemela más grande. Fue una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero yo la vi.

"¡Cállate, Angelique!" Le grité.

"¿Por qué piensas que fui yo?" Me preguntó la eludida, mientras entraba en la cocina.

"Porque Zoe tiene una voz más serena y algo gruesa. Cómo mamá. En cambio, tú la tienes aguda e irritante. Cómo la tía Trina. ¡Pero gracias a Dios cantas bien, no como ella! Porque si no, ya nos hubieras reventado los tímpanos." Mi madre (a mi lado) y Zoe (desde la sala) comenzaron a reírse enseguida. Pero ni Angelique ni mamá se inmutaron. Sólo me miraban fijo, molestas.

"Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien. ¿No es así?" Me dijo con tono de desaprobación.

"Tienes razón, mamá..." La miré directo a los ojos, con cara de arrepentimiento. Obviamente, era una máscara. "... Lamento que la tía Trina cante espantoso." Hubo más risas por parte de mi madre y la menor de las gemelas. Mamá movió la cabeza negativamente, suspirando resignada.

"No hay duda de que sacaste el humor de tu madre." Dijo con su boca, mientras sus ojos me enviaban otro mensaje: '¿En qué me habré equivocado?'

"Ya que están hablando sobre Trina..." Intervino mi progenitora "Dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, Aaron. Y si mal no recuerdo, creo haber escuchado decir a tu tía, que quiere cantarte..." Chasqueó varias veces sus dedos, cómo si el sonido la ayudara a recordar. "Amor ¿Cómo se llama la canción que le habías hecho a tu hermana de regalo, cuando cumplió dieciséis?"

Mamá sacó la cabeza del interior de la heladera para responder. "¿You're The Reason?"

"¡Si, esa!" Sabía que seguían hablando, pero yo me quede tildado con dos palabras: "quiere cantarte". El color de mi cara se hizo más pálido. Y ya que mi piel es muy blanca, seguramente parecía un fantasma. "En fin. Quiere cantarte cómo regalo. Con show incluido y todas esas cosas." ¡Por Dios, mi vida está arruinada!

"¡NO FRIEGUES!" Aunque en casa no es usual hablar en español, mis hermanas y yo algunas veces se nos da por hablar en ese idioma. Sobre todo, si no queremos que nuestra madre se entere. Pero en ese momento, cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, me había olvidado que mamá estaba ahí y que es medía latina. Otra mirada de reproche. "¡Ya, de acuerdo! Mamá, lamento haberme burlado de la tía Trina, por haber hecho que mis hermanas vieran esa horrible película y por el 'no friegues' de hace un momento. ¡Pero por lo que más quieras, no dejes que ella cante en mi cumpleaños, por favor!"

Me dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablar. "No te preocupes. Hablaré con ella." El poco color de mi piel volvió a la normalidad. ¡Ufff, que buen susto!

Mi progenitora se levantó de su improvisado asiento (la mesa de la cocina) y se acercó a mamá. La tomó por la cintura y la volteó hacia ella, para estar cara a cara. "Nunca dejas que me salga con la mía." ¡Oh, vaya! Era sólo una broma. Una de sus costumbres. Mamá le respondió de manera negativa con la cabeza, antes de unir sus labios con los de su esposa.

No me da asco ni nada por el estilo. ¡En absoluto! De hecho, me parece muy lindo y sano que las dos se demuestren su amor en todos lados. Y cuando digo 'en todos lados' es 'en todos lados'. Sí, pueden llamarme 'cursi' si quieren. Pero esto es lo que pasa por estar tanto tiempo con mamá.

Ver a mis madres besándose es algo hermoso. Cómo una de esas escenas románticas de las grandes películas, que te hacen decir 'awww'. Pero cuando uno se da cuenta de que ya es un beso más profundo (uno que involucra dientes, lengua y saliva), tiene que hacer algo. Además, yo conozco muy bien a mi progenitora y sé que ella es capaz de hacerle el amor a mamá aquí mismo. En la cocina. Frente a mí. Así que hice lo único posible para separarlas: me metí entre sus piernas (a la fuerza), me levanté cómo pude y abracé a mi madre, cómo lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Sólo que antes, llegaba a abrazar sus piernas. Ahora, que estoy casi tan alto como ella, la abrazo por la cintura. Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

"Viejas costumbres." Dijo mamá.

En ese ínterin, Angelique, que había regresado a la sala en cuanto no recibió una disculpa de mi parte, entró con el cabello despeinado y un puchero en la cara. Señalando a su igual genética que venía detrás suyo, dijo.

"Zoe me golpeó con un cojín." La otra contraatacó enseguida.

"¡No es cierto!" Solté a mi progenitora. Mis madres se miraron y suspiraron resignadas.

"¿Acaso nunca dejaran de pelear?" Pregunto mamá al aire, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Seguramente, la interrogante era para Dios.

"Tori, cariño." Le llamó la atención mi madre. "Si tú y Trina no lo hicieron, ellas tampoco lo harán. Es la tradición familiar." Una sonrisa medianamente maligna de dibujo en sus labios, mientras que las gemelas comenzaron una nueva discusión.

"Stephanie me dijo que tu mano izquierda es más grande que tu cara." Comenzó la grande.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Gritó la pequeña.

"¡Es verdad! Dijo que sólo es tu amiga porque te tiene lastima, ya que eres un fenómeno." Angelique sabe cuáles son los puntos débiles de Zoe: su inseguridad y su mejor amiga, Stephanie.

"No te creo." Susurro la pequeña, mientras que acercaba la mano lentamente a su rosto. Antes de que la extremidad tocara su nariz, Angelique le lanzó un manotazo, haciendo que la otra se autogolpeara la boca. Un instante después, Al instante, empezaron una pequeña guerra de gritos en español. La cual, únicamente mamá y yo entendíamos bien. Mi madre, por otro lado, miraba a la una y a la otra, sin saber qué hacer.

"¡Oigan!" Intervino su progenitora, parando la discusión. "¿Por qué no se van a sus cuartos hasta que los llamemos para cenar?" Excelente plan.

"OK." Respondimos las gemelas y yo al unísono, para luego dirigirnos escaleras arriba.

El cuarto de Zoe es el primero de todos, ubicado del lado izquierdo. El siguiente, el de Angelique, del lado derecho. El de mis madres, el segundo a la izquierda. La cuarta puerta, ubicada a la diestra, es el baño principal (el único con bañera) y al final del pasillo está mi habitación. Mis hermanas entraron a sus respectivos cuartos, bloqueándome el paso por un momento. Antes de que mis dedos rodearan el pomo de la puerta, recordé que había dejado mi PearPhone abajo. Seguramente, Coraline me había escrito algún mensaje. Así que con desgano, regresé sobre mis pasos para ir a la sala. Pero al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, vi que mi madre estaba sentada en el sofá principal, con mamá sobre su regazo, a horcajadas. Ambas se estaban besando muy apasionadamente. Y cuando digo 'muy', significa 'muy'. No quise interrumpirlas.

Fui hasta el cuarto de Angelique y toqué la puerta dos veces. No entré hasta que me dio permiso. La privacidad, en nuestra casa, es fundamental.

"Oye, yo que tu no me molestaría en bajar." Apartó la mirada de su PearTop para verme.

"¿Por qué?" OK, hora de inventar una historia.

"Porque mamá dice que están muy ocupadas preparando la cena y no quieren que las molesten." OK. Eso sonó creíble.

"¡Ah! OK." Por Dios, cree todo lo que le digo. Luego, fui con Zoe. Tuve que esperar un par de minutos, antes de que me dejara entrar. Estaba acostada, mirando algo en su PearPad rosa.

"Oye, yo que tu no me molestaría en bajar." ¿Qué? El mismo discurso servía para ambos casos.

"Se están besando en el sofá. ¿Cierto?" ¡Lo ven! ¿Qué les dije? ¡Es endemoniadamente inteligente!

"Sí." Fue mi única respuesta.

"Clásico." Su comentario.

Mis madres hacían... Otras cosas, aparte de besarse en el sofá. Era una de sus costumbres. Pero ese tipo de costumbres, a veces dejaban traumas.

* * *

_**Creo que nunca había hecho un capitulo tan largo en ninguno de mis fics, bueno este es la excepción. Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, Ouroboros Life y yo trabajamos mucho en él.**_


End file.
